Secret Rose
by Lindsaym97
Summary: Wizards, chiropterans, and chevaliers, oh my! Saya and Haji are sent to Hogwarts by the Red Shield to protect the students from chiropterans which keep appearing out of nowhere. 7th book supplement.
1. Secret Rose: A Beginning and a Surprise

**Secret Rose**

**Chapter 1**

**A Beginning and a Surprise**

**Saya was on the deck of Red Shield Headquarters, sitting in one of the comfy chairs and staring up at the sky, watching the clouds make their endless journey across the world. The sun was hidden behind a cloud, but then the cloud moved, causing Saya to be momentarily blinded by light.**

"**Ooh…" said Saya, now shielding her eyes from the sun with her right hand, squeezing her eyes tight and then opening them, in an effort to make her eyes return to normal.**

"**What's wrong Saya?" Haji asked, suddenly kneeling down next to her, placing his bandaged hand gently on her face.**

"**It's nothing, the sun was just a little too strong." she said, smiling slightly.**

"**Saya! Haji!" they knew the voice before even looking. They turned around to see Riku running towards them, waving his hand in the air, trying to get their attention.**

"**Hey Riku. What's up?" Saya asked, smiling up at the boy who had just reached her chair.**

"**Mr. David and Mr. Joel want to see you about something. They said it was important. They also said for Haji to come too. I wonder what could be going on." Riku said the last part mainly to himself.**

**Saya got up and Haji stood. They followed Riku back into the ship and into a room with a large conference table. Inside was David, Lewis, Kai, Julia, and Joel Goldschmidt.**

"**Hey. What's going on?" Saya asked, now curious as to why everyone was here.**

"**Well Saya, it seems that you and Haji have been requested to attend a school in England. The school seems to be having a problem with chiropterans appearing, and the headmistress of the school asked us to send someone to help them. We decided that since you're the only one who can successfully kill chiropterans, we would ask you. Haji as well." He said, nodding towards Haji.**

"**I see," Saya said, thinking about what had been said. "I'll do it, especially since there are children in danger."**

"**Excellent. Now, before I forget to tell you, this school is a school of magic. One where wizards and witches come to learn. So, as such, you will be undercover as a witch, and Haji a wizard."**

**The entire group looked shocked at this, but it was Kai who spoke up. "What? No way. There's no such thing as magic, it only exists in those fairy tales that you tell little kids."**

"**I can assure you it does, as the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, showed me some himself. The woman turned my tea glass into a hamster and back again. Besides, before actually seeing them, would you have believed in chiropterans?" Joel asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.**

**Kai looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead he mumbled to himself something that sounded like "chiropterans are different than fairies".**

"**Well alright then, I'll tell Professor McGonagall about your acceptance, and she'll be here to pick you up tomorrow, and then take you to get all of the necessary materials for your schooling. If I were you, I might want to start packing."**

"**Mr. Goldschmidt, I was wondering. Why can't Kai and I go along too?" Riku asked, looking a little sad. **

"**Well Riku, we don't think that you and Kai would be able to perform magic. It would also be very dangerous for you two to go. It's dangerous for Saya as well but since she can kill chiropterans, she'll be fine. I'm sorry Riku. But, during the holiday season, you'll be able to stay with Saya at the school for a couple weeks."**

**Saya and Haji turned around and headed to Saya's room to start packing. Haji just grabbed some extra bandages to cover up his right hand. Saya packed all of her clothes, hairbrush, tooth brush, some clips for her hair and even a little bit of makeup. Not a lot, but enough to get her through the year.**

**After about an hour, she was finished, and they headed down to see what Lewis had made for dinner. "Hey there Saya, getting hungry are we?"**

"**Yeah, I'm starving. What's in that huge pot over there?"**

"**Some of my famous miso soup. Would you like some?" Lewis asked, already uncovering the lid on the soup, knowing that the answer was yes. Saya could never turn down some of the delicious soup.**

"**Yes please. It smells amazing." Saya said, inhaling the steam rolling off of the bowl of soup.**

**Saya ate three bowls of the soup, denying the fourth that Lewis was trying to get her at the moment. She and Haji then went back upstairs to Saya's room. Haji sat in a chair, playing Bach's Cello Suite No. 5, his usual piece he played, while Saya went to take a shower.**

**After about fifteen minutes, Saya came out in fuzzy pink pajamas. She pulled back the covers of her inviting bed and turned off the light next to her.**

"**Goodnight Haji," she said yawning.**

"**Goodnight Saya,' Haji said, now playing a lullaby on his cello for her.**


	2. Secret Rose: Welcome To Wizards

Authors Note: I have no clue if I'm working this author's note right or not. Anyways, I just want to tell everyone that I realized I made a mistake. I said Dumbledore instead of McGonagall as the headmaster/mistress. I'll fix that later. This chapter is dedicated to Escape My Reality, who gave me my first ever review…ever. This one's dedicated to you and also, consider props taken. R&R!

Secret Rose

Chapter 2

Welcome to Wizards

The next morning, Saya felt something warm lightly touching her shoulder. She heard someone's soft and gentle voice as well, "Saya, you need to wake up."

She opened her eyes a crack to see Haji right in front of her face, only about six inches from her face. She sighed and then said, "Not even five more minutes?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. That headmistress will be here shortly. About half an hour. You need to get ready."

She sighed once again. "Alright, but you have to go into the hall so that I can get dressed."

Haji nodded and then went out the door. Slowly, Saya pulled the covers off and stood up. She walked over to where her suitcase was and opened it, finding her white/light pink skirt, pink shirt, tan jacket, and tan boots. She loved this outfit and wore it all the time.

Saya got dressed, then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Soon enough, she was on her way out and going to see Lewis, not sure where else to go.

When she got down there, Lewis was waiting for her. Saya sat down on one of the chairs pulled up to the island in the middle of the room, separating her from Lewis and the stove.

"Good morning Lewis." she said, smiling slightly for him.

"Good morning Saya. I have some toast if you want some." he said, pointing to a stack of toast with pinkish purple jam on it.

"No thanks. I was wondering, do you know where I'm supposed to be going?"

He chuckled a little, "Yeah, just go on up to the deck. She'll be here in about ten minutes, so you'd better hurry."

"Thanks Lewis. I have to say, I'm gonna miss your cooking while I'm gone." she said, smiling.

"Thank Saya, I'll miss you too. And don't worry, I'll make sure Kai and Riku behave while you're gone." he said, patting her head.

"Well, I have to go. See ya!" Saya called back, already leaving the room.

Saya and Haji walked up to the deck, finding David, Kai, Riku… well, everybody there. They all turned around to look at Saya and Haji when they heard footsteps.

"Ahhh, good morning. I hope that you slept well Saya," he said, and when Saya nodded he continued, "Professor McGonagall ought to be here in just a minute."

Just after he said that, there was a loud crack and they all turned to see a very strict looking woman standing before them. She had gray hair pulled into a tight bun and she was wearing a dark green robe.

"Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who might you all be?"

"David."

"Kai."

"Joel."

"Julia."

"Riku."

"Haji."

"Saya."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. So who will be the ones attending my school this year?"

"Haji and I will ma'am." Saya said, pointing to Haji next to her.

"Really? How old are you two?"

Joel stepped in at this point, "Technically, Saya is 16, but she is immortal, as is Haji. They've both been alive since around 1870."

"That's quite interesting. I am very glad that you are agreeing to protect my students and staff from those monsters." she said, smiling slightly.

"Before you go, I think there are some things that need to be explained to you Professor McGonagall." Joel said, and then went on to explain everything. The two queens, chevalier, everything.

"I see. Well I'm still glad to have them both nonetheless." she said, looking at the two "teens" with a look of interest. "Shall we head off now?"

Saya nodded and Haji grabbed her bag and carried it over to McGonagall. McGonagall took out a pen and held it in front of them. "When I say three, grab onto the pen, it is something known as a portkey. It will take us to Diagon Alley where we will get your supplies. One… Two.. Three…"

Saya and Haji grabbed onto the pen and felt a tugging sensation in their stomachs. It felt as though they were being spun around. Saya felt herself fall onto something. She opened her eyes to find that Haji had caught her before she fell onto the ground.

She blushed a little when she noticed she was being held bridal style, "Um… thanks Haji. I got it from here." He nodded and then let her down.

Saya just noticed where she was. All around her were odd looking shops, some bright and cheery and others dark and gloomy. What surprised her the most were the people. They were wearing very weird clothing. One man, she saw, was wearing a dark green robe, purple shoes, and a bright orange hat.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." McGonagall smiled. "We need to get you potions supplies, wands, books, and robes. Let's get your books first." she said, and led them into a bright shop where on the walls, all there was were bookshelves.

McGonagall walked up to the counter and said, "Two sets of 7th year books please."

The man behind the counter nodded and went around collecting some books. Soon enough McGonagall paid the man and they were back outside.

"I suppose we'll go ahead and get your robes." she said, leading them to another cheery looking shop, however this one was much smaller.

"Ah! Professor McGonagall, hello. What can I do for you today?" asked a short blonde woman.

"We have two transfer students this year and they will be needing some robes." she said, smiling at the woman.

"I see. Well, how about we start with this gentleman," she said, nodding towards Haji. "What is your name, son?

"Haji." came the short reply.

"Well then Haji, if you could, please hold out your arms so that I can take your measurements." she said, getting out a tape measure that went flying towards Haji, taking his measurements.

"Alright, I'll be right back." she said, walking into a back room.

Soon enough, she was back with clothes for Haji. She then proceeded to measure Saya, commenting on her nice figure, making Saya blush. Soon enough, they were on their way once again.

McGonagall led them to a place to get their ingredients for potions. The apothecary looked very dark and had weird things inside, making Saya decide to stay outside with Haji.

Haji was over looking at some brooms, with Saya standing right next to him. She was looking at the clouds when she felt someone run into her and found herself on the ground.

"Ow! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." said a bright red headed kid, who was still looking down at the ground. He stood up, still not looking.

"Are you okay?" that's when he looked, seeing the beautiful young girl on the ground. "Oh geez, let me help you up-" but he was already too late as Haji was already helping her up. "Never mind…"

McGonagall walked out and spotted the red head. "Aah… Mr. Weasley, I think your mother is calling for you."

The redhead nodded and than ran off. "I see you met Mr. Weasley."

"Yeah, he accidentally ran into me. No worries." Saya said, then smiled.

McGonagall nodded, "Now before I forget, you also have the option of bringing a pet to school with you. You can get either a toad, a cat, or an owl. Or if you don't want a pet, we can just go get your wand and be done with the shopping." she said.

"Hmm… I think I will be okay, thanks for the offer though." Saya said.

"Well alright then, now for your wands." she said, leading them to a rather small, dusty shop called Ollivander's.

"Ah, hello Professor McGonagall. Transfers I take it?"

"As always, you are correct. This is Saya and this is Haji." McGonagall said, nodding to each teenager.

"Hello. Who would like to go first?"

"I suppose I will." Saya said.

"If you could, please hold out your wand arm. The hand that you write with." he added, seeing her confused look.

Saya held out her right hand and another flying tape measure began to measure her. During the measurements, Ollivander disappeared somewhere in the shop. He came back holding a long slender box.

He took out the wand and handed it to Saya. "Go on, give it a flick."

Saya flicked the wand and she felt an instant warmth run throughout her hand. Out of nowhere, pink sparks danced in the middle of the room.

"Hmm… that's very rare, wands usually don't take to the owner on the first try. Anyways, that's a very nice, very powerful wand you have there. It's cherry, 10 ½ inches, unicorn hair."

Saya smiled and then stepped back while Haji stepped forward to get his. He held out his left hand and the measuring tape once again took measurements, and once again Ollivander disappeared somewhere. He came back with a long, think box as well and held the wand out.

Haji took the wand and there was a light purple glow. "Two? That's very odd, very odd indeed. That wand is 12 inches, oak, dragon heartstring core. It's also quite powerful."

Haji nodded. "Well thank you Mr. Ollivander, I shall pay you and then we'll be own our way." McGonagall said, giving the man a couple gold and silver coins.

The three walked outside and McGonagall spoke, "Well, it seems that is all the shopping to be done. There is one week until term begins, and until then, you will be staying with some very good friends of mine, the Weasleys, and their children."

"Now, if you will take my hand, I can apparate us directly to their home."

"Apparate?" Haji asked.

"It's kind of like a portkey, except that I just focus on where I want to go and I appear there." McGonagall explained.

"Oh, I see. Alright then." Saya said, as she held on to her hand and Haji grabbed her sleeve. Soon, they felt another tugging sensation, it felt as though they were being pulled in several directions. This time, both Haji and Saya landed on their feet. They found themselves in a grassy field.

"Welcome to the Burrow."


	3. Secret Rose: The Burrow

Secret Rose

Chapter 3

The Burrow

They all landed in a clear field with soft grass. In the distance there was a very tall house that looked like it shouldn't be standing up.

"Welcome to the burrow." Professor McGonagall said, "This is where you will be staying for the next week until the term begins."

They both nodded and she continued, "I have some important matters to attend to, so just go knock on the door and tell them that you're the transfer students and that I am having you stay there until the school year begins. Oh, and if you would like to, you can explain your situation to them. But it's completely up to you."

"Okay, I guess I will see you in a week." Saya said to the headmistress who nodded and then disappeared with a crack.

Carrying their books and Saya's luggage, they made their way to the odd looking house's front door. Haji set down her suitcase and knocked on the door.

In just a few seconds, there was a woman at the door. She was middle-aged, had deep red hair, and was a little big, she looked confused but she seemed very nice.

"Can I help you dears?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes, well, we'll be transfer students this year at Hogwarts, and she told us that we would be staying here until the term starts." Saya said, blushing a little.

"Oh yes! Yes! Come along in, I remember her saying something like that." she said, now smiling widely.

"Who's at the door Molly?" someone asked.

"Those transfer students that Minerva told us about. The ones that are going to be staying here until school begins."

Saya and HajI walked in to see a lot of people in one rather small room. There was the woman they had talked to, Molly, what looked to be her husband, twin teenage boys, another teenage boy, and a teenage girl that had red hair. There was also a girl with brown bushy hair and a boy with black hair, glasses, and green eyes.

"Ah, hello. My name's Mr. Weasley. I see you've met my wife Molly. This is Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. What might your names be?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"My name is Saya and this is Haji," Saya said, pointing to the man next to her.

"Well, welcome Saya and Haji. May I ask where you are from?" Mr. Weasley asked, obviously curious with the two teenagers in front of him.

"Okinawa in Japan." Haji said.

"My, that's a ways away." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

Saya looked over to see all of the teenagers blushing, though at the time she didn't know that the boys were blushing at the beautiful girl and that the girls were blushing at the hot man. Just then, the one known as Ron spoke. "Wait a minute, I know you! You were at Diagon Alley today, weren't you?"

"Oh yeah, you're the one that ran into me." Saya said.

A grin appeared on both twins faces.

"Way to go Ronald." one said.

"Smooth move." said the other.

"Hey, shuddup!" yelled Ron.

Thus erupted a fight between the young red headed teenagers. Hermione walked over and began to talk to Saya, "Hi. So, what brings year are you guys going to be in?" this question stopped the fight, as Ron wanted to know as well.

"Seventh I do believe." replied Saya.

"Ooh! It looks like we'll be in the same year. So what house do you want to be in?"

"House?" Saya asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, I suppose you don't know. At Hogwarts, there are four different houses. They're Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I are in Gryffindor. The four houses are named after the four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Each person is sorted into a house based on their personalities."

"What a house pretty much is, is a group of people, that eat, sleep, and have class together, sorta like a family. All of the houses are okay, except for Slytherin. That house turns out many more dark wizards and Death Eaters than any others."

"Death Eaters?" Haji asked, confused.

"You don't know what a Death Eater is?" asked Ginny, completely shocked.

Both shook their heads, but Harry explained, "A Death Eater is a follower of Voldemort."

"Who's Voldemort?" this time it was Saya.

Now everybody was looking in on the conversation. "You don't know who Voldemort is?" Ron pretty much yelled.

Again, the two shook their heads. "Voldemort is an extremely dark wizard. Many fear him to the extent that they don't say his name. I'm the only person who calls him by his name."

"Why do you if everybody thinks so badly of it?"

"Well, Voldemort killed my parents when I was little. He tried to kill me, but instead, his curse backfired. He was in a weakened state but he came back in our fourth year." Harry said, and Haji realized that he had no problem talking about the death of his parents, but once he said that Voldemort came back, he had a dark expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Saya said, frowning.

"Don't worry about it."

Mrs. Weasley walked in at that point, "Dinner's ready. Saya, Haji, you just set your stuff by the stairs and you can take it up later. They both nodded and then headed in.

Haji looked worried, it looked like Saya was going to pass out in excitement from all the food that was there. In the dining room was a very long table covered in food, not missing an inch except for where the cups and plates sat. There were beans, mashed potatoes, ham, chicken, everything! But then Saya remembered, Haji doesn't eat, and these people don't know that. And even though she had permission, she didn't want to tell them.

Mrs. Weasley pulled up an extra two chairs. Saya sat next to Hermione, and Haji sat next to Saya, making him at the end of the table, with Mrs. Weasley at one of the heads of the table next to him. Soon everyone was eating, Saya couldn't even call it eating because it was more like inhaling, except for Haji.

"Haji, why aren't you eating anything? You're welcome to it all." Mrs. Weasley said and Saya sat wide eyed, looking at Haji who was still completely calm.

"I have to eat a special diet because of a condition I had awhile back. I'm fine now but they don't want to risk anything. I have things packed that I can eat." he lied, very quickly and very well for being on the spot like that.

"Oh, I see." said Mrs. Weasley, looking slightly disappointed at the answer, though Saya and Haji had no idea why.

Soon enough, while everyone was on their second plate, Saya was on her fourth. "Well, it's nice to see someone who has an appetite besides me." Ron said, looking very interested at how somebody could eat more than him.

Saya blushed, "Oh, yeah. I suppose I've always been like this. I haven't given much thought to it."

After awhile, everyone was done and ready to go to bed. Mrs. Weasley informed them that there would be some cleaning to do tomorrow. Everyone but Saya and Haji groaned, seeing it was the least they could do for all of the hospitality.

It looked like Haji was sharing a room with Harry and Ron while Saya was with Hermione and Ginny. The boys were asleep (except Haji of course) but the girls were chatting for a couple minutes.

"So Saya, is there something going on between you and Haji?" Hermione asked.

"What?" said Saya blushing, "No. If anything, our relationship is like a brother sister type of thing. Nothing romantic if that's what you mean."

Both girls looked happy about this, though Saya had no clue why. Soon enough everyone was asleep (Except Haji! who couldn't play the cello because he would wake people up, poor guy), seemingly tired from the day's surprises.

Although it seemed like no time at all, Saya soon found herself being woken up by Ginny, who was lightly tapping her shoulder.

"Saya, wake up, breakfast is ready." And, as if by magic, Saya hopped out of bed as soon as breakfast was mentioned.

'Well that was easy, all I have to do is mention food.' Ginny thought and then said, "I'll leave you to get dressed then, and I'm pretty sure that Haji's waiting outside the door for you." she added with a slight smile.

Saya nodded and got dressed, this time just a plain pink shirt and some jeans. She then brushed her teeth and hair, and put a pink clip in her black and shiny hair.

She opened the door and found Haji waiting right outside it. "Oh, good morning Haji."

"Good morning Saya, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Well, they said breakfast is ready so we should probably head downstairs."

Saya and Haji walked downstairs and into the dining room to find another magnificent spread, sausage, bacon, pancakes, eggs, toast.

"Ah, hello Saya, Haji. We have plenty of food so go ahead and dig in." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "It's about time that I meet a girl with an appetite."

All three teenage girls blushed, though Saya had no idea why the other two did. Saya sat down in the same spot she did the night before, right next to Haji. She put everything that could fit on her plate and began to eat.

Soon enough, breakfast was ready and it was time to clean. "Now, you two don't have to clean seeing as this is your first real day here." Mrs. Weasley said, although it looked like she could use all the help she could get.

"No, we'll help. It's the least we can do for all of your hospitality." Saya said, and HajI nodded in agreement.

"Well alright then! Harry, Hermione, if you two could, take the dishes. Fred, George, you two get the gnomes. Haji, you and Ron go outside and get the barn. Saya and Ginny, just do some pickup. Got that?" Mrs. Weasley said and everybody nodded.

Soon enough, the barn was clean, the gnomes gone, dishes clean, and the house picked up. It looked pretty nice actually. They were all back in the living room once their jobs were done and Mrs. Weasley began to speak again. "Well, now that all of that is done, I think we have a boggart upstairs."

Everybody but Saya and Haji nodded, not sure what they were talking about, Saya asked, "What's a boggart?"

"A boggart is a magical creature that takes the shape of the person nearest to it's greatest fear. Nobody knows what they actually look like though."

"Oh, okay, I get it. Do you need help getting rid of it?" Saya asked, still wanting to do something for all of the hospitality.

"Thank you, that would be great. Now all you have to do is stand in front of the drawer where the boggart is, and when I let it out, it will become your greatest fear. I'll get rid of it though." Mrs. Weasley said once they were upstairs, in front of a desk where the boggart was hiding.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked. Everyone in the house was in the room just in case something bad happened.

Saya nodded and Mrs. Weasley got her wand out, opened up the drawer and stepped back. Soon enough, Saya's greatest fear was standing in front of her. In front of her was none other than Diva, covered in blood and holding a sword all the time smiling that same creepy smile. On the ground was a dead and bloody Kai and Riku.

"Diva…" Saya said shakily, falling on her knees.

"R-Ridiculous." Mrs. Weasley said, still in horror.

The boggart was turned into a puppy trying to chase it's tail, but falling every time just to get back up. All in all, it was a funny sight. But no one was laughing. Saya fell to the ground unconscious.

"Saya!"


	4. Secret Rose: The Road to Magic

**Authors Note:** I would like everyone to know that whoever reviews gets a chapter dedicated to them! I will also answer any reviews to the best of my ability so… this chapter is dedicated to I-sold-my-soul-for-a-cookie!

**To Escape My Reality**: The whole blood thing I have planned and there might be a little romance between them throughout the story, though I don't really have everything planned yet.

**R&R!**

* * *

Secret Rose

Chapter 4

The Road to Magic

Saya found herself in her bed once again. She tried to remember what happened. The last thing she could remember was that boggart turning into Diva with Kai and Riku… She shook her head, she didn't want to think about it.

She opened her eyes to find Haji sitting in a chair next to her. She sat up.

"Saya! Take it easy, you'll lose your strength." Haji said, clearly worried about her.

She waved it off. "I'm fine Haji. How long have I been asleep?"

"About three days. Let me go downstairs and get you some food to get your strength back.' He said, standing up to leave.

She shook her head. "I'll go down, I've been stuck in this bed long enough." she said, getting up.

Haji looked worried still but let her get up. She realized she was in pajamas, her fuzzy pink ones she had worn the other day.

"Who put me in pajamas?" she asked.

"Mrs. Weasley did." he answered.

She nodded and found herself downstairs, holding onto Haji's hand for support.

"Saya! Are you alright sweetie? You should be upstairs getting some rest. Let's get you back up there, you need to rest." Mrs. Weasley said, very worried, but not nearly as worried as Haji.

"I'm fine. Just a little hungry." Saya said.

"Well, you've been out for three days, so I expect you would be. Let me get you something."

"Thank you." Saya said as Mrs. Weasley disappeared into the kitchen.

Saya noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the room as well. Hermione seemed to be staring at Haji's cello case on his back.

"Um.. Haji, I was wondering, what is that you always carry around?" Hermione asked.

"It's my cello." He replied shortly.

"Ooh, you can play?" she asked and when he nodded she continued. "Do you think you can play us something."

He looked to Saya who nodded and sat down. He set his case down and opened it to reveal a very shiny, very large cello. He grabbed a chair and sat it in the middle of the room. At that moment Mrs. Weasley came in with a plate full of food for Saya. She set it in front of her and then spoke to Haji.

"Ooh, you play the cello? Are you playing something for us?" Haji nodded and then set up his cello.

He picked up his bow and began to play. The Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny (who had just walked in) looked like they were about to cry. Ron and Harry had their mouths open and Saya just sat with her eyes closed, fully enveloped in the song.

When he was done, the girls clapped but the boys weren't done being surprised.

"Bloody hell! I didn't know you could play like that! It was amazing!" Ron exclaimed, being the first to regain his composure, if that's what you could call it.

"Thank you."

"So where did you learn to play like that?" Ginny asked.

"Saya taught me."

They all turned to look at Saya. "Wait, you can play too?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, but Haji's a lot better than I am."

"Well either way, that was beautiful Haji." Mrs. Weasley said. "Now if only Ron could play like that."

"Hey!"

"Oh, it's not that I'm not proud of you. But it would still be nice if you could play."

Ron then proceeded to glare at Haji. When Saya saw this, she began to laugh. Soon enough, everyone was laughing.

The next few days seemed to fly by and before they knew it, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. That morning they all got dressed and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Haji and Saya all got into a car which would take them to a place called King's Cross where the train that could take them to Hogwarts was.

They all got out of the car and got their things. Saya and HajI followed Mrs. Weasley until they suddenly stopped between platforms 9 and 10.

"So, which one do we go to? Platform nine or platform ten?"

"Actually, the train is platform 9 ¾. Just watch." Hermione said noticing Saya's confused look.

Saya watched as one by one they passed through a wall. It was her turn next and she was going to be followed by Haji and then Mrs. Weasley. Saya pushed the cart directly towards the wall and expected to crash. Instead, she passed right on through. She soon found Haji and Mrs. Weasley right behind her when they passed through the barrier.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

In front of them was a very large scarlet train with gold fancy letters that said _The Hogwarts Express_. They stood there for a minute before boarding the train.

"Have fun and learn something!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as the train pulled away.

Now was the challenge of finding a compartment empty enough for the six teenagers. Luckily enough, they soon found a rather large compartment with only two people in it. A girl with long light blonde hair who had a rather dreamy look in her eye. There was also a boy with brown hair and who was a little heavier, just slightly.

"Hey Neville, Luna. Mind if we sit here?" Harry asked.

"No, go ahead." Neville said shaking his head.

The last two people to go into the compartment was Saya and Haji. Luna looked up smiling and Neville was wide-eyed because of the beautiful girl and the man who had the large case on his back.

"Uh… h-hi." Neville said.

"Hi, my name's Saya and this is Haji." Saya said while Haji nodded.

They all put up their luggage on the luggage rack and Ron was trying to get on Haji's good side by lifting his case up into it. Ron picked it up, "Bloody hell! How do you carry this like it's weightless?" Ron had then proceeded to drop the case.

"You get used to it." Haji said.

"Here Ron, I'll get it." Saya said, because she was already over there.

"I really, really doubt you're going to be able to lift it up Saya." he said, but handed it to her. "Don't get disappointed if you can't lift it."

Saya smiled a little to herself. "Thanks, I'll try not to be disappointed." Saya took the case from Ron and lifted it up in a matter of seconds. She always thought it was funny when people took her to be weak because of her size.

Ron stood wide-eyed. "How in the bloody hell did you lift that up there?"

"I'm a lot stronger than I look." Saya smirked. Everybody was laughing at Ron, who's ears went red, almost as red as his hair.

"So where are you two from?" Neville asked.

"Japan." Haji replied. Saya noticed that he had been talking a little bit more lately, probably so that people don't get suspicious because almost every teenager talks a lot.

"Really? That's fascinating." Luna said, not looking up from her copy of the Quibbler, which was upside down.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. It is far away after all." Saya said.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful until a kid with greasy blonde hair walked in. Behind him were too large teenage boys who both had brown hair.

"Oh look who it is, it's the _Chosen One_." when he said chosen one, his words were dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said, blocking Malfoy's view of Saya, Haji, and Hermione.

"I heard there were some new transfers and that they were in here with you. They're probably just as dim witted as you." he added with a smirk.

Saya stood up, "I don't appreciate being called dim witted when you haven't even met me." she said, now looking Malfoy straight in the eye.

Malfoy looked shocked and then regained his composure, "Well, I was certainly wrong." he said smirking and put his arm around Saya.

"Remove your arm from Saya." Haji said, now standing up.

Malfoy smirked even more. "Or what?"

"You really shouldn't have asked that." Saya said, sighing.

Haji walked up to Malfoy and punched him in the stomach, making him stumble back into the wall of the hallway. It took his two goons a second to realize what happened and soon enough, they were going after Haji. Haji took care of one of them with no problem, he just elbowed his neck, rendering him unconscious. The other goon had stood behind Saya, trying to use her as a shield.

"S-Stand back or she gets it!" he yelled and everybody but Saya and Haji gasped. They both knew what Saya could do.

"HajI, it's fine. I have this." she said, making everyone confused.

Saya raised her arm and elbowed the chubby teenager in the face. He stumbled back and she quickly crouched down, sliding her foot around and tripping him. He fell back onto the unconscious teenager.

"If I were you, I'd run." HajI said as the two that were conscious dragged their unconscious friend back.

"That was amazing! How did you learn to fight like that?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, Haji and I spar a lot I guess you could call it. I suppose that's just how we were raised."

"I can't believe that you knocked out Goyle and that Saya elbowed Crab in the face!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yes, it was quite interesting." Luna said.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, though it looked like Harry and Ron had almost taken everything off the trolley. Soon enough, the guys went to find a different compartment to change into their robes while the girls stayed and changed in their current compartment.

"Ooh, I think we're here!" Hermione squealed, clearly excited.

"Wow, that castle is huge. Is that the school?" Saya asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah, it is." Harry said.

Everyone began to walk out but Saya realized something, "Wait, what about all of our luggage? Don't we bring it in with us?"

"No, they take it up to the castle." Ron explained.

They all walked outside to see a huge, huge man yelling, "Firs' years! O'er here! Firs' years!"

"Who is that?"

"That's Hagrid, he teaches Care of Magical Creatures and he's the grounds keeper here." Neville told them.

"Oh, I see. I wonder if we're supposed to go with the first years. I'll go ask him." Saya said, walking towards Hagrid.

"Hi, I was wondering, we're transfers and we're not sure to go in the carriages or go with you. Do you know?"

"You can jus' go wit' the carragez." the giant said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you!" she called to him, getting ready to hop in the carriage. "What are those things pulling the carriages?" she asked no one in particular when she saw what looked like a horse's skeleton.

"You can see them?" Harry asked and when the transfers nodded he continued, "They're called thestrals. Only people who have seen death can see them. Only Luna and Neville besides me can see them." Saya nodded and headed into the carriage, being followed by Haji.

Soon enough, they found themselves at the large castle doors. They all got out when a woman Saya recognized to be Professor McGonagall walked towards them.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said.

"Hello." she replied back before turning to look at the transfers. "You two will be sorted right after the first years, so if you could, please follow me."

They did as they were told and found themselves standing outside of the Great Hall with a bunch of sweaty and nervous first years.

"I heard that we have to fight a troll to get in." one of them said.

Saya decided to have a heart and tell them, "Don't worry. It's nothing like that. All that we have to do is put on a hat that will tell us which house we're going to be in." They all looked much more relieved.

Professor McGonagall walked back in. "Alright, I want you all single file in a line."

They sorted themselves into a decent line and walked into the Great Hall. They all seemed to be nervous again, no doubt at all the stares. However, Saya and HajI knew it was because of them that there were so many stares and whispers.

"Now, when I call your name, please step forth, sit on the chair, and put the hat on. First is Ammers, Shelby."

A small blonde girl stepped forth and put the hat on her head. Soon enough the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!", earning a very loud cheer from the Hufflepuff table.

This went on for awhile until Saya and Haji were the only ones left. Professor McGonagall noticed all the whispers and thought that it would be good to explain.

"Now this year, Hogwarts will be having two new transfer students from Japan. If you could, Ms. Saya Otonashi step forward."

Saya stepped forward and placed the hat on her head. She suddenly found that there was a voice in her head. "Ohhh… you're different from the other students. You're immortal. Well, no matter, let's see where to put you. Hmm… there isn't very much darkness in you, so Slytherin is out. Very nice mind you have, you could do well in Ravenclaw. Very loyal, a good trait of a Hufflepuff. But you are very brave and risk everything for those you love, a strong trait of a Gryffindor. Do you have any preferences?"

"If you could, I would like to be in Gryffindor please." Saya said mentally.

"Well, I suppose. If that's the case then it's GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled to the other students and staff.

Saya hopped off and sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table which was cheering extremely loudly.

"Now, we also have Mr. Haji Hayashi." Professor McGonagall said.

Haji looked surprised at his last name, but only Saya could tell. He sat on the stood and put the hat on his head as well. "So, it seems you're immortal as well, just like the one before you. Well, let's see… Aah, extremely loyal, one of the most I've seen. You're especially loyal to that girl. Very brave and smart, but just like Saya, you're not a very dark person so Slytherin is out. I'll give you the choice as well, though I feel Hufflepuff would do you the best."

"I would like to follow Saya." he said mentally.

"Aah yes. Well then, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Haji sat next to Saya while the Gryffindors continued to cheer, happy that they got both transfer students.

"Well this works out. Now you know some people in your house already." Hermione smiled at them.

Professor McGonagall stood up at the podium and gave a speech, something about Weasley's whizzes and a forbidden forest. Just after she was done, the table filled up with food. Saya definitely looked like she could pass out in excitement.

Saya dug in while Haji sat there, not eating anything. This earned him some confused looks from fellow Gryffindors. "Aren't you going to eat?" Neville asked.

"I'm on a special diet, so I'll go down to the kitchens and get something later." he lied.

Unfortunately for Saya and Ron, dinner was eventually over. They all stood up to leave when Professor McGonagall walked over to them. "If I could have a word with Ms. Otonashi and Mr. Hayashi. If you could like, you can wait for them, since they don't know where the common room is."

The other teens nodded while Saya and HajI followed Professor McGonagall a few feet away. "I've been made aware of two things. One being that Saya needs regular blood infusions. Starting tomorrow you'll get those after class in the hospital wing every other day. I was also told that the case that you carry around is your weapon. Seeing as how you are protecting the school, you will be allowed to carry it around. If you get asked, just tell them that there are things that you need in case of an emergency, as you have a medical condition, and that you wouldn't like to talk about it. Now then, go on to Gryffindor tower. I'll see you in transfiguration tomorrow."

They nodded and followed the other teens to a portrait of a rather large lady. The transfers soon found out that the portraits moved and talked. "Password?" she asked.

"Flaming earwigs." Harry said.

The door swung open to reveal a room with maroon and gold furniture and wallpaper along with a fireplace which was giving off a cozy warmth.

"So Saya can follow me to the girl's dormitory and Haji can follow you two." Hermione said while Harry and Ron nodded.

"Goodnight Saya." Haji said.

"Goodnight."

Soon enough everyone was asleep. (Except for Haji the poor guy, he had to lay there so no one would get suspicious. He can't even play the cello.)


	5. Secret Rose: A Magical Start

So... here's chapter five already! I only started this story four days ago. Since no new people reviewed, I'll give a HUGE chocolate chip cookie to both I-sold-my-soul-for-a-cookie and Escape my reality who both reviewed chapter four. R&R! Seriously, your reviews give me motivation to write more. :D

**Answer to both Reviews:** Yeah, he is super bored. He yelled at me when we had a conversation in my head about it. I didn't know he could yell. But then I pointed out to him that he waits for Saya to wake up for 30 years and he doesn't really talk to anybody that whole time. Just to say, I won that argument.

* * *

Secret Rose

Chapter Five

A Magical Start

Saya heard someone calling her name.

"Saya… Saya! You better wake up or you'll be late for breakfast." came a voice that sounded like Hermione.

"Mmm… breakfast." came the reply from the oriental girl who heard her stomach growl and felt the color rush to her cheeks.

Hermione giggled a little, 'Well, it sounds like you're hungry. Harry, Ron, Haji, and I will be waiting in the common room. You better hurry!" she yelled, already out the door.

Saya sighed and got up. She rummaged through her trunk and found some clean robes and pink lip gloss. She got dressed, brushed her hair and put on some lip gloss. She headed downstairs and saw them all waiting for her.

Hermione smiled, "Nice lip gloss."

"Thanks. If you want, you can have some." she said, handing the lip gloss to Hermione.

Soon enough, Hermione was all glossy and they were heading to the Great Hall. They sat down and Professor McGonagall was hurrying over to them, schedules in hand.

"Here's yours Potter. Weasley, Otonashi, Hayashi, Granger." she nodded at them and then walked off.

It seemed like they all had the same schedules. Today they had double Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA).

They all weren't hungry so they headed down to the dungeons for Potions. They found that they were one of the first there. After a couple minutes, more students began pouring into the room. They all saw Malfoy getting ready to walk over to Saya, but then spotted Haji and thought it a better idea not to.

"Quiet." came a voice from the front of the classroom. Standing there was a man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and cold eyes.

"So… that's Professor Snape." Saya said quietly to herself.

"I thought I said no talking. It seems that one of our new transfers is already insisting on disobeying me. You, girl, stand up."

Saya stood up, not liking where this was headed. "Yes sir?" she asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"If you're so keen on talking, why don't you tell me where you would find a bezoar and what it's purposes are." he said with a small smirk.

Saya had actually remembered reading this in some of the books Hermione had let her and Haji borrow. "I think that a bezoar can treat most poisons and you can find it in the stomach of a goat."

"You think?"

"I could be wrong, but I think that's the answer you're looking for."

'So… this girl knows her stuff and isn't an insufferable know-it-all like Granger is…' Snape thought and then said. "You are correct. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors looked shocked while the Slytherins looked outraged. The Slytherins were starting to voice their outrage when Snape shot them something of a death glare. This quieted everyone down.

Snape talked for a little while and told them to start on a potion called the Draught of Peace, something they could find on page 74 in their books.

The greasy professor walked around and inspected each cauldron. He made fun of Ron's and Harry's, didn't say anything to Hermione, and made Neville go to the hospital wing when his exploded. He then walked over to Saya's and Haji's potion.

"Hmm… this is a perfect potion. Well done." he said and then announced, "Alright, everyone's time is up. Take a flask of your potion up to my desk and clean everything up.

Saya walked out of the dungeons feeling accomplished. While on their way to Transfiguration, the Golden Trio talked about how Snape hated Gryffindors.

They found themselves in the Transfiguration classroom before they knew it. They sat towards the front of the class. Harry sat next to Ron, Neville with Hermione, and Saya and Haji. Saya noticed that Haji was still getting a lot of weird looks because of what he was carrying.

Soon, all of the seats were filled and Professor McGonagall came in. "Everyone, quiet down. Mr. Roberts, if you would please pay attention." Everyone turned to look at her and she continued. "Good, now today, we will be working on human transfiguration. All that we will be doing is trying to change eye color today."

Transfiguration was actually pretty fun and soon enough everyone was leaving the classroom. The only ones that didn't have homework that day were Hermione, Saya, and Haji, as they were the only ones that could successfully perform the spell.

In Herbology, they talked about a plant called mimbulus mimbletonia. Neville seemed super excited about it though the transfers had no idea why. In Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid talked about creatures called kappas that hide in the water, waiting for their next unsuspecting victims. Soon enough, it was time for the last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"You know, I just realized, I don't think McGonagall ever announced who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You're right. And I don't remember seeing anyone knew at the staff table. I don't think that they came to dinner at all." Ron added.

"Well, we'll just have to find out who it is. Hopefully it's someone who knows what their doing, unlike that terrible Umbridge woman." Hermione said, and when she said Umbridge, the Golden Trio shuddered.

Saya passed it off and opened up the door to the classroom. It seemed like they were the first ones there. They all entered the room and sat down towards the front of the class, eager to know who the teacher was.

"Well, look who we have here." came a voice.

All five teenagers looked up to see a man with a scraggly beard and sandy brown hair. He had very kind and, in a way, wise eyes. Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's all dropped.

"Lupin!" they all exclaimed.

The man known as Lupin chuckled, "I could understand why you three are surprised. I was surprised as well when Minerva asked me to teach again. She said that I was the most popular with the students in years and that I "knew my stuff"."

"Um… I'm kinda lost here." Saya said.

"Oh, right, sorry. This is Remus Lupin. He taught this class in our third year." Hermione said and Harry added, "The best year that we had in this class."

"Oh, okay. It's nice to meet you. My name is Saya and this is Haji." Saya smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. It's not often that we get transfers into Hogwarts."

DADA was pretty normal. All they did was review some stuff from the years before. Now, that all the classes were over, the teenagers headed to the Gryffindor common room to relax and work on some homework. They surprisingly didn't have very much. They had a drawing for Hagrid, Harry and Ron had to practice, and they had a six inch essay due in two days for Herbology on the odd plant they had discussed.

Suddenly, Saya remembered something, "Um… Haji and I have to go to the hospital wing for something. We'll be back in a little bit."

The other three looked confused. "Why? What for?"

"Oh, it's nothing. We were in an accident awhile back and they like to check up on us a couple times a week. Don't worry about it." Saya quickly lied. Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't convinced.

The two transfers excused themselves and headed down to the hospital wing. The three they left behind exchanged looks.

"You know, I hate to say this, but they seem kind of suspicious. I mean, first that boggart incident and now this. Something's up." Ron said.

"I think you're right. I say that we go and find out." Harry replied.

"But how? It's not like we can just go up to them and say, 'we think you're suspicious and that you lied, what are you hiding?'." Hermione said.

"Well, that's why there's the invisibility cloak. I'll go up and grab it and meet you guys back down here."

Soon enough, the three teenagers were hidden under the invisibility cloak and standing in front of the doors to the hospital wing which, luckily enough, were cracked a little bit.

The trio opened the door a little bit and slid in. There, they saw Saya laying in a hospital bed hooked up to a machine that had a bag of blood.

"Blood transfusion." Hermione whispered. Both Harry, and surprisingly Ron, knew what she was talking about.

The invisible teens walked closer to the bed and heard Haji talking to Madam Pomfrey. "I'm a bit worried, it seems that Saya's long sleep is getting closer."

"Yes, I see what you mean. I'll keep an eye on her. Especially because of your current…situation here. The closer it comes, the more time it takes for her to heal. Which is still very short compared to humans."

Haji nodded and Saya talked, "I still have to get Diva before that comes…"

Madam Pomfrey spoke, "Yes well, don't worry about that now. It seems that you're all done. You're free to go back up to Gryffindor tower."

The eavesdropping teens took that as their time to leave. They left to the common room and made it there just a minute before the other two arrived.

"Hey. We're a bit tired so we're going to go to bed. Goodnight." Saya waved.

"Night." came the reply and the trio waited until they were sure the others couldn't hear them and began to talk.

"What was up with that? I mean, she shouldn't have to get transfusions for something that happened awhile back." Ron said.

"Yeah, and what were they talking about when they said a "long sleep"?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but did you hear what Madam Pomfrey said? She said that Saya healed faster compared to humans. What did she mean, because Saya has to be human. I don't see what she could be other wise. Wait, do you think that maybe she's a vampire?"

"I could see you thinking that Ronald, but I don't think that she is. Some of the students would have gone missing already and she never left the burrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Harry, are you going to say anything?"

"I was thinking… remember what she said? She said that she still had to get Diva. Remember what happened with that boggart? Before she passed out, she called that girl Diva."

"Wait, I thought that was Saya." Ron said.

"No, her eyes were a completely different color and her hair was a lot longer. The boggart girl was a lot paler too."

"Yeah. And who were those two boys on the ground? One looked like he was our age and the other looked like he was twelve or thirteen."

"I don't know. But what I do know is that there is something going on. And we're going to get to the bottom of it." Hermione said, and they all headed off to bed.

* * *

"So, it seems like he was right. Saya is at that magic school." came a female voice.

"Yes, we think she was sent there to protect those students from chiropterans." said a man with blonde hair.

A smile danced across her pale face. "Hmm… I think we might just have to send somebody to visit her. After all, I have to make sure that my big sister doesn't forget about me…"


	6. Secret Rose: An Unexpected Surprise

**Authors Note:** Well here's chapter six! Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to leave it with a little bit of a cliffhanger. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Angelica and Escape my Reality gets a cookie for reviewing. R&R!

**Reply to Escape my Reality:** No, they don't have any clue about chiropterans. Ron just said that because Saya was getting a blood transfusion and, because he's Ron, and he says some weird things on occassions.

* * *

Secret Rose

Chapter Six

An Unexpected Surprise

Saya, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Haji were on their way to transfiguration once again. It had been a few weeks since the incident at the hospital wing. Since then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been researching in, (of course) the library. They had been looking for anything about a long sleep and about Diva, though they still had no clue who that was.

Anyways, the five teens were just walking into transfiguration. There were a couple people already in there but not very many. They all found some seats near the middle of the classroom while Haji put his case against the wall. They all sat down and class began shortly afterwards.

It was going pretty normally until both Saya and Haji heard something that they had not in awhile. It was the roar. The roar of a chiropteran. It was near, just outside the school. Saya got wide-eyed.

"Oh no…" she said, making everyone look to her.

"Is there a problem Ms. Otonashi?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I have to go take care of something." she said, giving Professor McGonagall a look, trying to make her see what was going on.

McGonagall went wide-eyed too in understanding and then said, "I understand. You should hurry."

Haji grabbed his case and they went running out of the room, not bothering to close the door. All of the students were curious but three of them knew something was going on, and they were determined to find out what.

Harry spoke now, "Professor, I'm not feeling well."

"Neither are we." the other two lied.

"Can we go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked, trying his best to look sick.

'Hmm… that letter did say that sometimes people can be affected when one of those creatures is near.' McGonagall thought and then said, "Yes, you may go."

The other three grabbed their stuff and walked out the door, closing it behind them. They wasted no time and made their way towards the entrance doors, seeing a glimpse of Haji as he ran out them.

"We have to stay hidden." Hermione said and the other two nodded.

They rounded the corner and saw a surprising sight. Haji and Saya were standing in front of some huge creature. It had to be ten feet tall and it was brown with yellow eyes. It was so skinny that its ribs were sticking out.

The creature let out a roar once again. "What is that thing?" Ron asked, clearly scared for both his friends and the new transfer students.

"I have no idea."

They watched as Haji set his case on the ground and opened it. He took something out of it and they all gasped when they saw what it was. Haji had pulled out a sword and handed it to Saya.

"Is that a sword?" Harry exclaimed.

"I think it is." Hermione said, her mouth hanging open.

Saya grabbed the sword and unsheathed it, throwing the sheath on the ground. She pressed her thumb on the sword, feeling the blood flow from her and into the sword. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them. Her eyes were as red as the blood flowing through her veins and her sword.

Saya ran forward and jumped into the air, landing in front of the chiropteran. The beast noticed her and swung its arm at her. She ducked under the arm and cut the other one off when it wasn't looking.

It roared in pain once again. Now Haji was approaching the beast. He threw daggers that landed on the creatures face and in its right eye. While the creature was distracted, Saya lunged her sword into the chiropteran's stomach. She kept pushing the sword until it went all the way through, slicing the monster in half.

The two halves of the monster fell on the ground with a loud thud. Saya swung her sword in the air to get the blood off. She picked up the sheath and placed the sword inside it.

"I was wondering when a chiropteran would show up." Saya said.

"Saya, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go back up to Gryffindor tower so that I can change." Saya replied, heading towards the door.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran back into the building, hiding behind a statue as Saya and Haji passed them.

"What, in the bloody hell, was all of that?" Ron said.

"I don't know. But I knew something was up. I wonder what that thing was."

"Wait, didn't Saya call it a chiropteran or something?"

"Yeah, she did! That will give us something to search for." Hermione said.

"Let's go down to the library since we have a free period next." Ron said.

The other two nodded and they all headed to the library, determined to find out just what exactly was going on.


	7. Secret Rose: A Winter Wonderland

**Authors Note**: So here is chapter 7! I'm really sorry it's taken me this long to update. I had writer's block. Anyways, I have two announcements. 1: I'm not going to update until I have a total of 20

reviews on this story. Right now I have 14. So I'm only asking for six guys! :) 2: My PMs are on so if you have a question about the story that you think might be a spoiler, PM me, don't use it as a

comment because it might ruin the story for others. BUT NO QUESTIONS ABOUT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Anyways, R&R!

* * *

Secret Rose

Chapter Seven

A Winter Wonderland

"So did you find anything about that… thing?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No. I haven't been able to find anything remotely close to what we're looking for." Hermione said with a sigh.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in the middle of a mass of Gryffindors. McGonagall had them all gathered here in the Great Hall but they weren't quite sure why yet. It was almost holiday break and they were looking forward to being able to take a break.

Everybody turned their heads towards the door when she walked in. "Everybody settle down. Mr. Hampton, please quit playing with Ms. Abbott's pigtails. Thank you. Now, I imagine that you all are wondering why you're here." She paused and was answered with some silent nods.

"Anyways, the entire staff has come up with an idea. Once again this year, we will be having a ball an-" she tried to continue but was interrupted by excited whispering.

"Quiet down. This break we will be having another ball. Fourth years and up once again. Now, as we have had a ball before, you should know how to behave."

A couple of guys groaned but Ron was by far the loudest.

"What's wrong with a ball?" Saya asked after Ron's mini outburst.

"Nothing. Ron's just not looking forward to wearing dress robes again." Harry said, slightly chuckling.

"It wasn't funny! You would feel the exact same way if you would have had to wear them."

"Alright. You win."

* * *

A couple days after the ball announcement, it was time to sign up to leave or stay at Hogwarts. Not a single person signed up to leave. Now was the time people were beginning to look for partners.

"Ugh… this is just like last time. You can never find one on their own to ask. They just have to travel in groups don't they?" Ron asked. Harry nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong you two?" Hermione asked.

"Just trying to find someone to go with," Ron began and then suddenly realized something. "Hermione! Do you have anyone you're going with?"

Hermione blushed and then said, "N-No. Why do you ask?"

Ron looked a little like he had just won the lottery. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure." she replied, smiling a little.

"Great!" Ron exclaimed while Harry smiled a little to himself.

'Finally, he's asked her.' he thought.

"Oh, hey Saya. Hey Haji. Do you guys have any partners yet?" Hermione asked.

At that point, every person, male and female, listened in. Saya and Hagi had gotten a bit of a… fan club… in their stay at Hogwarts. Many people had tried to ask them out, to the ball or otherwise. But every single time, they were politely rejected.

"Actually, Hagi and I decided to go together." she said, blushing. At that point, every person who had heard were glaring daggers at either Hagi or Saya.

"Really? That's great!"

Saya blushed and slightly nodded. "How about you guys?"

"Actually, I'm going with Ron and Harry is going with Ginny. It should be a lot of fun."

"Yeah. I bet it will be." Saya said, not wanting to remember the last ball she had been to.

* * *

Sooner than expected, the day of the ball was upon the school. Harry, Ron, and Haji were waiting for Ginny, Hermione, and Saya outside of the Great Hall. The doors weren't opened yet so nobody had been inside.

"Hey Harry!" someone yelled.

All three boys, (and the rest of the school) turned to see three girls walking down the stairs towards them. First was Ginny. Her hair was in long red curls and she was wearing a light green silk dress that crossed in the back.* Then was Hermione. Her hair was in a bun except for two pieces that were curled. These two were framing her face. Hermione was wearing a strapless purple dress. The dress was light purple on the top until a black sash with a purple/black flower on it. Under the sash it was a darker purple.** Finally was Saya. Her hair was simply straight with a pink clip in it. She was wearing a light pink dress that clung to her waist and then poofed out. Her dress reached the floor.***

It was clear that everyone was jealous. Either the girls were jealous of the girls themselves or the guys were jealous of their dates.

"Wow. You three look great." Ron said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks Ron." Ginny said and smiled.

At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened. Haji turned to Saya and held out his arm for her to take. She took it and they walked into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall looked amazing. At the far end of the hall was a stage with a band and a microphone. There were many tables with white candles on them, covered in a white table cloth. A little fog was resting on the floor and twinkling white lights danced around the room.

"Wow, this looks beautiful." Saya said.

"You're right! It looks amazing!" Hermione exclaimed.

Soon enough the fun started. They didn't dance very much, they just found a table and sat down to talk. After awhile though, they all got up and headed to the dance floor. They danced to a couple of fast songs and then even a slow song. The entire hall quieted when Professor McGonagall stood up to the mic.

"Now, this ball we will be having something new. At this time, we will be holding a karaoke contest. Anyone can come up and sing. The winner of the karaoke contest gets nothing except for bragging rights. Anyone who would like to come up, do so now."

Well, it's safe to say that a lot of people went up there. First was a group of sixth year guys rapping "I Like Big Butts". But, of course, the teachers ruined their fun and took them off stage. Next were two fifth year girls singing a duet of "My Heart Will Go On".

There were some Lady Gaga songs and even some instrumental solos. Haji was forced up to the stage to play his cello, making the guys radiate jealousy and the girls to cry from its beauty.

"Saya, why don't you go up and sing something. You know, something from Japan. Something in Japanese." Hermione suggested.

"Oh, um… I'm not really that good of a singer." Saya tried to reason, blushing.

"You should do it Saya." Haji said.

"See? Haji even agrees. Now get up there!" Ginny said, pushing Saya onto the stage.

Saya looked at the crowd wide-eyed. Then she figured that she had to do something or suffer the wrath of Ginny. She tried to figure out a song that she knew the lyrics to and then thought of one. She borrowed a cello from one of the band members and sat down center stage in front of the mic in one of the chairs.

She adjusted the mic stand height and then began:

"_Sotto nagareru shiroi_

_Kawaita kumo ga tooru_

_Haiiro na watashi wa_

_Tada chitte kieteiku no_

_Miteta_

_Hoshi wo atsumete_

_Tsukuru suna no oshiro ni_

_Watashi no sasayaka na inori_

_Koborete ochiru sono ashimoto wo_

_Machibusete nami ga semaru_

_*cello solo*_

_A world of darkness..._

_A world of silence..._

_Kie kakaru inori_

_Kaze ni aorare nagara_

_Soredemo tomori tsuzukete_

_Watashi ga ikudomo motsure nagara_

_Kieyuku te deru_

_Tsukuru suna no oshiro wo _

_machibusete nami ga semaru_

_Aa anata e_

_Ohh~…"_

She finished and the end to her song was greeted by a loud applause. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the mic and said, "Well, it seems that we have a winner. The winner of the karaoke contest is Saya Oton-" but she was cut off by something

There was some sort of explosion at the Great Hall doors. All of the students ran towards the stage away from the dust which was now clearing. The dust began to disperse showing the outline of four figures.

Saya raised her finger and pointed at it, clearly horror-struck. "You…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh... It's a cliffy! I'm sorry, but I just had to do it. It was a good part to stop. The reason I stopped there was because I want everyone to guess who it is. The first person who

guesses it right will get a treat of their choosing, and a chapter dedicated to them. Also, the song that Saya sang was Suna no Oshiro by Kanon Wakeshima. Some of you might know her for doing both

ending songs for Vampire Knight. Either way, she's extremely talented as a singer and cellist. So please go look at her music! Oh, and to follow the links, you have to copy and paste them into a blank

url.

*- Here is the link for Ginny's dress- .?v=1195366083000

**-Here is the link for Hermione's dress-

***-Here is the link for Saya's dress- .


	8. Secret Rose: An Uninvited Visitor

**Author's Note:** Wow, you guys are great. I got the number of reviews that I wanted! I didn't think it would actually happen and if it did, I figured that it would be a few weeks. Well, now that you guys have indulged me on that, I'm going to be even more selfish! Yep, before I upload chapter 9, i want... hmmm... i want.. ooh, i know! I want 25 reviews total! So I'm looking for five. Trust me, they give me a lot of encouragement to write the next chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 8, enjoy! **R&R**!

* * *

Secret Rose

Chapter Eight

An Uninvited Visitor

"You…" Saya said, pointing a shaking finger at the clearing dust. "It can't be… why here?"

"Oh my dear Saya, I assure you it can. I heard you were having another ball. Last time our dance was cut short. Not this time."

The dust cleared and what was standing there made the entire hall scream. Everyone except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Haji, and Saya, who had all already seen a chiropteran before. Standing there were three chiropterans and the Phantom, Karl. Yes, standing there was someone who wanted Saya dead. Standing there was Diva's chevalier.

"Phantom…" Saya said.

"Saya, we need to get the children out of here. Their magic doesn't work against them." Haji said, trying to "bring Saya back to Earth".

"You're right," Saya said to Haji, then to everyone else she yelled, "Everyone! Get back against the wall towards the stage! Your magic doesn't work against them! Go now!"

There was a huge commotion to get there. Everyone but Professor McGonagall ran towards the stage. "Can you two handle this?"

"Yes. Now go protect your students. Hurry."

"Trying to play the hero again are we Saya?"

"You know I will always protect everyone. From chiropterans, from you, and from Diva."

"You would protect everyone from Diva? You would kill your own sister?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes. I will do it to protect my family."

"I see. Get your sword out Saya." the Phantom said with a psychotic smile on his face. Haji opened up his case and retrieved Saya's sword for her. He handed it to her and the Phantom began to speak again, "And now we dance!"

With a flick of his arm, two of the chiropterans ran towards the two immortals. Saya cut her hand on the sword and then lunged towards the attacking monsters, her eyes blood red. One chiropteran swung at Saya. She ducked under its arm and swung her sword towards its neck, cutting its head clean off.

"That's one."

Unbeknown to Saya, the other attacking chiropteran was getting ready to slash her back. Before she could do anything, however, Haji was already there, her back to his, blocking it with his shield.

"Are you alright Saya?"

"I'm fine Haji. Just keep that one there while I attack it!"

While Haji was keeping it busy, Saya jumped into the air, landing right behind the monster. She refilled her sword with her blood and slashed it across the back.

"That's two. Just two more."

With another flick of the Phantom's wrist, the last chiropteran ran towards Saya, a crazed look in its eye, like all of the other blood-sucking monsters before it. This one was easy, Saya just stabbed it in the stomach.

"And that's three. All that's left is you Phantom."

"Indeed Saya! It's finally time for our dance!"

The Phantom held out his arm, the glove and part of his sleeve tearing off as his hand enlarged and turned green. When the process was done, the hand came to be in its chiropteran form. Karl smirked and then lunged towards Saya, slashing at her face with his hand, only to be blocked by her sword.

He smirked and grabbed the sword while throwing Saya towards the crowd of petrified school children. He threw her right into the arms of a very scared and trembling Ron.

"Thanks Ron." she said, and was off again.

Saya and Haji shared a look while Haji nodded in understanding. Haji leaped into the air, throwing daggers at Karl's chiropteran arm. Saya took that opportunity and ducked under the Phantom's chiropteran arm, slashing her sword upward from his stomach to his chest.

"What good will that do you? You forgot your blood my dear Saya." Karl said, transforming into a full chiropteran and throwing Haji into a window which he crashed through and fell out of sight.

"Haji!" Saya exclaimed.

The Phantom took both Saya's arms and sword and held them above her head, like being chained to some invisible wall. "Why are you protecting them? They're just little children. They're nothing like you."

"You're wrong." Saya said.

"Am I? Tell me, do they have those wonderful red eyes of yours, or chevalier, or immortality? I didn't think so. They're nothing like us. They think that we're monsters. You know it just as well as I do."

"No…"

"Yes. There is no reason to protect something that hates us with such a passion and fire it could burn this entire castle down. Join us, join your real family. You could, you know. I bet that brother Amshel would welcome you with open arms. I know that Solomon would love to see you. And let's not forget about your dear sister, Diva. Yes, she would be very happy to have her older sister with her. I have no doubt."

Saya's arms went slack, clearly under his spell. "Diva…" she whispered as Karl dropped her arms.

"Saya! Don't give into him! Saya!"

Saya knew that voice. It wasn't Hagi's, or Karl's. No… that voice belonged to…

"Kai!"

Standing in the door way were David, Kai, Julia, Lewis, and Riku.

"Saya, you must fight him!" David yelled to her.

"Mr. David…" Saya said, before cutting her finger on her sword. "You're right… I. Will. Fight!" she yelled, plunging her sword into her stomach, her sliced up dress… and into the Phantom.

"What? NO!" Karl yelled while he pushed Saya off of him and threw her into the air.

"Saya!" Haji flew in through the window, brandishing his chiropteran wings. He saw Saya in the air and hurriedly flew to catch her.

"No! No! This can't be happening! Saya! Saya! I will-" Karl yelled, but couldn't finish as his body was completely crystallized.

"Saya!"

The entire hall formed a large circle around her and Haji, who was sitting on the ground supporting her bleeding body and pulling out the sword. In the front were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Kai, David, Riku, Lewis, and Julia. Riku was holding his sister's hands, tears slowly starting to form in his eyes.

"No… Saya. Please… wake up. Don't leave me." Riku said, tears now slowly falling down his face. After a second, he lowered his head towards the floor and closed his eyes, tears now forming a small pool around himself.

A hand reached out to hold his face. "Do you really think that I would leave you and Kai all alone?"

Riku looked up, wide-eyed and teary at his sister's smiling face. "Saya!" he yelled and threw his arms around her.

"Riku. Easy, she's in serious condition."

"I'll be okay. It will only be a few minutes until this heals." Saya said, smiling at David. "Kai, come here for a sec."

Kai knelt down on the opposite side of Riku, "Yeah Saya?"

Saya smiled and ruffled his hair with her free hand. "Have you two been behaving?"

Kai laughed a little. "Yeah, we have."

"Good. Haji, do you think that you could help me up?" Saya asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Saya." he said, concern written all over his face.

"It's okay. It's almost completely healed, just a little bit left and then I'll be perfectly fine." He didn't look completely convinced but let her up anyways.

"Thanks," she said to Haji before turning to everyone else, "I'm sorry that you all had to witness that. Unfortunately I can't leave in case of another attack on the school. But I promise you that I won't attend any more classes or sleep with you all. The only time you'll ever have to see me is when we eat and I'll eat at the teacher's table. You all won't have to deal with me anymore. I truly am sorry."

"Saya-" Kai began a bit angrily but Saya shook her head and smiled.

"No Kai, it's alright. I would probably be scared of me too if I had witnessed all of that."

"Wait, don't we get a say in this?" Harry asked, stepping forward towards Saya.

"What?" she asked, clearly confused and shocked.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we don't want you to do that. You have been our friend for a few months now and here we don't treat our friends like that."

"Yeah, it's nice to have another girl in our group other than me." Hermione said smiling.

"Yep. And Hagi's not that bad of a guy either." Ron said, smiling a little.

"All that this means is that we have some really interesting friends." Harry said again.

Saya looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Thank you everyone…"

"Although," Ron said, "A little explanation wouldn't hurt either."

Saya laughed a little. "Mr. David, is that alright with you?"

"I suppose. After all, it might be a good idea to have some wizards as allies."

"Thanks." Saya said.

Saya explained her entire story right then and there. She explained about how she was the only one who could be sure to kill chiropterans. She explained about Diva, their blood, their immortality, the zoo, and their chevalier. She even explained about her thirty year long sleep.

"No one really knows why it happens, but after two or three years of an 'active' period, I go into a thirty year sleep."

"Wow, and I thought my life was tough." Harry said.

"It's really not that bad. Not when I have Haji, Mr. David, Julia, Lewis, Kai, Riku, and the entire Red Shield backing me up. Nothing is nearly as bad as long as you have friends."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione said.

Saya smiled but her smile disappeared after a second. "What's wrong Saya?" Haji asked.

"I just feel… so tired…" Saya said, and then fell asleep right there on the floor.

"Oh my, is she alright?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I think she'll be fine. You would be pretty tired after that too." Lewis said.

"We just need to let her have some rest. Let's take her to the hospital wing so that we can monitor her and have medical supplies at the ready if we need to." Julia said.

Haji nodded and carried Saya bridal style out of the room to the hospital wing while Riku carried her sword after them.


	9. Secret Rose: Hogwarts Goes Buff

**Authors Note:** Well, here is chapter nine! Sorry it took so long to get posted, my teachers love to assign new projects. Anywho, here's the new chappy. I hope to have 35 reviews before I post chapter ten. I would also like to say that this story will have somewhere between 12-15 chapters in it, so the end is drawing near. Well, **R&R!**

* * *

Secret Rose

Chapter Nine

Hogwarts Goes Buff

Nobody could deny that Harry Potter had faced the Dark Lord several times. They also couldn't deny that he was the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts and couldn't brew a potion to save his life. What everyone could deny was that he didn't stand a chance in a fight that relied solely on his strength, or his ability to throw a decent punch.

That problem was what led up to today. Everyone (except the Slytherins) had accepted Saya and Haji. They had also come to accept Lewis, David, Kai, Riku, and Julia living in the castle. Now everyone, including the previously mentioned, was seated in the Great Hall waiting for Professor McGonagall to speak. After what seemed like an eternity, the headmistress stepped up to the podium and began her speech.

"Students, please quiet down. Thank you. Now as you all are aware of, there are monsters in this world that our magic does almost nothing against. We know these monsters as chiropterans," she paused for a second while whispers broke out and people stared at Haji and Saya. "Settle down please. Now because our magic doesn't work very well on these creatures, I have decided to begin a practical defense class. This class will teach you combat without wands." A few protests from the Slytherin table erupted.

"Now enough. The teachers for this class will be Saya Otonashi, Haji Hayashi, Kai Miyagusuku, Mr. David, and Mr. Lewis. Ms. Julia Silverstein and Riku Miyagusuku will be supervising but will not be taking an active roll in the instruction. Every year will go one day after the next. First years will be instructed first, followed by second and then third years and so on. Classes will take place at 5:00 PM in front of the Forbidden Forest in front of Hagrid's hut. That is all."

As soon as she was finished, the hall broke out into excited chatter. "Are you really going to be teaching?" Hermione asked Haji and Saya, both of whom nodded in response. Taking that as encouragement, she continued, "That's great! You two will be wonderful teachers, everyone knows it. After seeing you two at the ball, everyone will be excited to see what the class is like."

"I suppose they will. Just remember, this is going to be a lot harder than wand training. If you're not in very good shape, this will probably be the hardest class you've taken yet." Saya said.

"What?" Ron asked wide eyed, clearly worried.

"You're going to be pushed to your limit, Ron. You'll have to work really hard at this." Hermione said.

"Harry, are you hearing this? Do you believe what they're saying?" Ron exclaimed.

"Actually, I think it's a pretty good idea." Harry said, not taking his eyes off his eggs which were currently getting pushed around his plate.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Harry I know and sometimes love?" Ron yelled, shaking Harry by the shoulders and causing bits of egg to fly everywhere and hit unsuspecting bystanders.

* * *

It had been six days since the new class announcement. First through six years had gone through a class of practical defense, each year commenting on how tough it was. Most of the seventh years didn't take their complaints to heart… much to the amusement of the instructors.

The entire seventh year formed a massive blob outside of Hagrid's hut, staring eagerly at their instructors. Kai, David, Saya, Haji, and Lewis were facing them directly while Julia and Riku stood off to the side next to the Forbidden Forest watching.

David stepped before the hushed crowd of students and began to speak. "Welcome to your first practical defense class. The instructors will be Lewis, Kai, Saya, Haji, and myself. Julia and Riku are on standby should any accidents occur," he paused and let his eyes sweep across the crowd. "Now I imagine that everyone here has heard complaints of this class being difficult. These claims are, in fact, true. This will probably be the hardest class you have ever and will ever face."

"Wizards have become too dependent on their wands. If you ever lose them or drop them, you are completely vulnerable. You will have absolutely no way to defend yourself," Kai continued.

"That is why this class has been established," Lewis said, picking up where Kai left off.

"Now today we're going to do some basic training. There won't be any actual sparring today." Saya said.

"What's sparring?" someone in the crowd asked.

"It's basically like a muggle duel, where you substitute your own body for your wand, using it to defend and attack." Haji said.

"Today you're going to be doing a bit of running so that we can assess what level you all are at and build on from there. First you will do some stretching on your own so not to warrant any kind of injuries." Julia said.

"Okay, listen up. You all are going to do two laps around the lake," David said after stretches were over, his declaration earning cries of protest and many groans. "That's nothing. Saya, Haji, Kai, and myself could easily do ten. We want you to be at easily doing five laps in the next three weeks."

"Everyone line up next to the lake and when I say go, start running," Saya yelled, and after they were lined up continued, "Okay. On your mark. Get set. Go!"

As soon as she yelled "Go", they all took off. All in all, they weren't nearly as bad as the fourth years. For two laps around the lake, it took an average of about forty-five minutes. However, some were way above that time and some were way below it.

"You all can catch your breath while I explain what you are going to do next," Kai said, earning himself several looks of hate. "I want you all to find a low tree branch that you can reach."

They all found a tree branch and he continued, "You're going to be doing some pull-ups."

"What are pull-ups?" a blonde Ravenclaw girl asked.

"And here I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart," a snotty Slytherin boy said.

"Oh, if you know, then please do go ahead and explain it to everyone," Kai said to the Slytherin and when greeted with silence he continued, "What you will do is you will grab the branch with both hands and try to pull yourself up so that your chin goes up higher than the branch."

Understanding seemed to dawn on a majority of the group. However, this understanding was soon replaced with bitterness and anger towards their instructors. "How about you show us how to do one, if you're just so great," a Slytherin remarked.

"Alright," Kai, Saya, and Haji said at once. They each grabbed a branch and pulled their chins over it with extreme ease. They did about ten each and then let go.

"Weirdos…" some Hufflepuff kid mumbled.

"Alright! Now get to work!" Lewis yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

"So dear Saya has become a teacher, has she?" a petite woman with long black hair and blue eyes asked to no one in particular.

"It seems." Answered a dark-skinned man.

"Is it almost time?" the young woman asked.

"Yes. The awaited day draws very near." a tall man with shoulder-length brown hair replied.

A small smile played on the woman's lips. "I see. It's about time for a reunion isn't it sister dear?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ooh, and so the suspense builds!


	10. Secret Rose: Progress and Setbacks

**Authors Note**: Sorry for such a short chapter. I hadn't written anything in awhile and I decided it was high time to end my writer's block. Well here it is. Only a couple chapters left in this story. I suspect about three more chapters. I have a pretty decently big twist planned and I hope you will like it and not hate me for it. Without further ado, Chapter Ten! **R&R!**

* * *

Secret Rose

Chapter Ten

Progress and Setbacks

Progress in Practical Defense classes had come. However, that progress happened very slowly and painfully. It had been five weeks since its creation and almost no one was even close to the level they should have been in that time.

"Saya," Ron complained after another class, "Why do you make class so hard? It's not like we're ever going to need this."

"You never know Ron, you just might one of these days. You might lose your wand and have no way to defend yourself. If that happens, you'll be thankful that you have at least some experience on how to handle yourself." Saya said while Harry carefully took Ron's wand out of his pocket without him noticing.

"Like this." Harry said, dangling the wand in front of his face.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ron yelled, making a grab for the wand but failing as Harry backed up just barely out of his reach.

"See? If you would have been paying attention at today's lesson, you would already have that wand in your hand." Hermione scolded.

"Fine!" Ron huffed in exasperation and defeat, which caused everyone around him to laugh.

* * *

"Saya, are you alright?" Haji asked, worry obvious in his voice, "Do you need to rest?"

"No. I'm fine. Don't worry about me Haji."

Saya had decided to take a moonlight walk by the lake which Haji, of course, had joined in. After about ten minutes of walking in silence, Saya had collapsed on the ground and had needed to drink some of Haji's blood.

"Thanks by the way." Saya said, wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand. Haji just nodded in response. "We should probably get back to the castle. It's getting a little late."

Haji held his hand out for Saya to help her get up. As soon as she stood up, she fell right back down again. Instead of trying to help her back up again, Haji bent down and scooped Saya up in his arms.

"Haji, what're you- I mean, I can-" Saya began, blushing brightly.

"No. You're still weak. Let me carry you to the castle." Haji said with finality in his voice.

The rest of the walk to the castle was quiet, except for Saya's loudly beating heart. When they got up to the Gryffindor common room Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the fire.

"Saya, why is Haji carrying you?" Hermione asked.

Saya's face turned bright red and she hopped out of Haji's arms and walked swiftly to her shared room.

"What was that about? Haji?" Ron asked while Haji just walked up to his room as well.

* * *

"Professor!" Saya yelled in the middle of the hallway, trying to get McGonagall to wait for them. Them being Saya, Haji, Riku, Kai, David, Lewis, and Julia.

"What is the problem Ms. Otonashi?" the Headmistress asked after the group had caught up with her.

"According to intelligence, Diva and Voldemort are going to be mounting an attack on the school sometime soon. We need to prepare. It could be the next minute or it could be in three days. Either way, we can't waste any time," David said quickly.

"Then we must hurry. Tell the other teachers to dismiss class and bring the students to the Great Hall. Tell them to hurry as there is no time to waste. Just leave the explaining to me," McGonagall said, alarm apparent in her voice.

They nodded and quickly ran off into different directions. Soon enough, all the students and faculty were assembled in the large space. All were curious and worried about what their headmistress had to say.

"Quiet!" yelled a stern McGonagall with a grim expression on her face. "Everyone listen, I'll only say this once. It seems the castle is in danger of an attack from both death eaters and chiropterans. Not to mention the masters of both. We must prepare for an attack on the school." People began to worriedly talk at this point.

"Enough! Fifth years and above will be allowed to stay and fight if you choose. If you don't, we understand completely. No one younger than that is to participate in this battle. Slytherins! It is time to choose who you alliance yourselves with. Those who would like to stay and fight, please come forward."

All fifth year and above Gryffindors stepped forward along with twenty or so Hufflepuffs, about twelve Ravenclaws, and three Slytherins.

"Teachers. Please verify that everyone choosing to fight is fifteen or older." Once that had been done, she continued. "Thank you. Students, get your things prepared to leave and in an hour, come back down here. The teachers will escort you to the Hogwarts Express which will take you to a safe location. Now go!"


	11. Secret Rose: The Beginning to the End

**Authors Note:** Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! I just want to clear up some things:

1. There aren't any horcruxes because I'm too lazy.

2. Dumbledore died from a sickness I guess.

3. Riku is a chevalier and Diva did rape him. It was a long time ago and Riku has come to accept it. Diva has already had her children but they're still in the coccoon though.

That's all! **R&R!**

Secret Rose

Chapter Eleven

The Beginning of the End

It had been three days since the announcement. Since then, all 1st- 4th years had been evacuated along with those who chose not to fight. Those three days had been filled with worry, sleep deprivation, and practice. Everyone had been practicing spells they knew and were learning knew curses and jinxes. The teachers figured the more they could defend themselves, the better.

Four of the tables had disappeared in the Great Hall and in the middle of it stood one table, big enough for the entire castle's occupants. They pretty much lived in the Great Hall. They would bring out the table to eat and put it away to practice and sleep. Surprisingly, many had befriended the three Slytherins- Adam, Sierra, and Kelsey. Turns out not all Slytherins were bad. Most, but not all.

Saya and the rest were still teaching practical defense to those who wanted it. They were working harder than ever even though it was clear they were exhausted. Everyone was exhausted. Many felt the need to stay awake to be prepared for an attack. Finally, Saya made a public announcement.

"Nobody has to stay awake all night just to be prepared. All of you seem to have forgotten something, Haji and Riku don't need to sleep. They can stand guard. Of course, we'd have to ask them…"

"Don't worry Saya! Haji and I got it!" Riku yelled and gave a goofy grin while Haji just nodded.

"Thanks you two. Anyways, it's getting late so we should get sleep. You all need it."

That wasn't a request and they knew it. No one cared though because they were too tired to. Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and there were suddenly sleeping bags all over the floor, each in the color of one of the houses.

Students picked a sleeping bag in their house color and climbed in to fall asleep seconds later. The teachers, Lewis, Kai, David, and Julia just picked a random sleeping bag and soon fell asleep also.

"Goodnight." Haji whispered to Saya.

"Goodnight." Saya whispered back.

* * *

Everyone woke up at around 7:00 the next morning. A universal "goodnight's sleep" sigh rang through the crowd. One of the teachers flicked their wand and the sleeping bags disappeared and a long table appeared with breakfast already on it. The house elves had been told they could leave but none of them did of course, they were too loyal and they loved this castle. It was their home. It was everyone's. That was the reason they were all here. It was their home and they'd be damned if someone was going to come and try to take it from them. No matter their differences, they all agreed on that fact.

"Good morning," Saya yawned to the Golden Trio.

"Hey," came the yawned reply.

"Where are Haji and Riku?" Harry asked.

"Outside keeping watch."

"Oh."

At that moment, Professor McGonagall stood up to address the resistance group.

"Good morning everyone, I hope that you all slept well. Now today is the fourth day we have been awaiting Voldemort and Diva's army. Do not assume that we were given false information. It's still very possible they will attack soon.

I would like today to practice defense spells. Defense spells, even the most simple, can save someone's life. You never know when you might need them. They are critical t-"

At that moment, McGonagall was interrupted by a loud bang outside. At the same time, Riku and HajI came running in.

"They're here!" Haji yelled.

Almost everyone turned ghostly pale.

"Okay! This is what we've been preparing for! Take your wands in hand! This ends today!" Harry yelled.

A sort of battle cry rang throughout the crowd. They all turned to McGonagall as if awaiting orders.

"Alright! Sinistra, Sprout and Pomfrey go to the roof and attack from there. Pomfrey, be aware of those who need medical attention. If you can, try to get a barrier of defense up. Let a few death eaters in it at a time. Only one or two chiropterans at a time though.

Patils! Go into the forest and alert the centaurs of the death eaters arrival. Warn them that they are trying to attack Hogwarts and their territory. Try to get them on their side." Those mentioned hurried out of the room with a nod.

"What about us?" Someone asked.

"The rest of you head outside. Try to find things to stand behind while you attack. You can use them to hide behind if you need to. Go!"

This was it, the battle was on.


	12. Secret Rose: A Battle and a Reunion

**_Authors Note_: I warn you, there is a twist at the end of this chapter! It may be small, or it may be really big. Read to find out. I have a short little epilogue chapter after this which I'm going to post. This is the last major chapter. The epilogue is like 200 something words. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I'm happy with the way it turned out at the end. The middle I slacked off a bit but I did pretty decently on this. By the way, I'm going to be starting an Inuyasha/Harry Potter crossover fic soon. It's much longer than this. Anyways, thanks for coming with me on this journey and for all of your support. It relly means a lot to me. _R&R!_**

* * *

Secret Rose

Chapter Twelve

A Battle and a Reunion

The students and teachers rushed out to the battlefield. They gazed onward to see at least two hundred Death Eaters and around 50 chiropterans. They had their work cut out for them. You could easily see where the barrier was because it was a bright purple color and it pulsated with magical energy. The Death Eaters that were let in thought that they had fought their way in on their own strength, so they didn't suspect that they had been allowed in just to meet their demise.

"Kai! Take this." David yelled at Kai while throwing a gun and bullets to Kai, Julia, and Lewis.

"What is this? I haven't seen bullets like this before."

"They're bullets for chiropterans. Each has just enough of Saya's blood to take one down. Make sure to use it only on them. The best place to shoot them would be the forehead or heart. Be careful out there. Julia, here. You don't have a regular gun. Use this on Death Eaters. They won't be expecting muggle weaponry," he told Julia while throwing her another gun and bullets.

A couple of students had been watching the exchange, fascinated with the guns. "Go! This is no time to stand there gawking!" Harry yelled at them. Just like that, they dispersed and got lost in the sea of magical spells.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione! You three stay with us. Voldemort's after Harry and Diva's after me. It's best if we stick together. We're the only ones that can beat them. You protect us from Death Eaters, and we'll take care of the chiropterans." Saya instructed. The Golden Trio nodded.

Saya and Haji joined the frenzy. Haji handed Saya her sword and as soon as it was in her hands, she loaded it up with the most dangerous weapon known to chiropteran kind. Her blood.

They dashed forward, Haji throwing his knives and Saya slashing away at the brown monsters, eyes as red as the blood that was killing them. She had never been this good at killing them. Was it because of the sheer number of them that she wasn't wasting time? Or was it because that she knew? She knew that she was the only thing stopping the blood sucking beasts from killing an overwhelming amount of innocent school children.

They continued their destructive dance. Haji would distract them while Saya went in for the kill, effectively ending the lives of the used-to-be-human monsters.

Just a little farther from them was the Golden Trio. They were part of a destructive dance as well. Theirs was different however. Instead of blood and swords, it was a dance of wands and magic. A dance of things told in children's fairy tales. A third of the Death Eaters were focused solely on them. They stood back to back in a triangle, defending from all sides, and attacking without hesitation.

Despite the Death Eaters numbers, the tides of battle had turned in their favor. Just like Saya, they had never been this good at fighting. They also knew that a lot was riding on them, mainly Harry. Ron and Hermione weren't going to let him go through this alone. They had his back and he knew it. As much as he didn't want to drag them into this, he was still extremely thankful that they were with him.

"Harry! Watch out!" he heard Saya yell as he turned and saw a chiropteran holding its right arm up getting ready to slash all three of them. He prepared himself for the impact but it never came. Instead he heard a pain filled whimper. He opened his eyes and saw Saya standing there with her arms held out protecting him and his friends.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice a little above a whisper.

"Yeah, we're fine." Hermione said.

Saya refilled her sword with blood and turned to slash the creature. When she did, the trio noticed the deep gashes on her back that were oozing blood. The three gasped while Saya cut the beast in half.

"Saya! Are you okay? Oh my God!" Ron yelled.

"I'm fine. Now get back to the Death Eaters. They won't stand stunned for long." Saya replied and then ran off to rejoin Haji while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to the Death Eaters.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled, successfully hitting three Death Eaters with the spell. With that, they were still dueling only about eight death eaters. He looked around and saw that there were only about fifty Death Eaters and about 15 chiropterans. Harry momentarily thought that they had this battle in the bag. Then he realized something. This was only the beginning. Who knew how many Death Eaters were with Voldemort and how many chiropterans were with Diva. This fight wasn't over yet.

Soon enough, the Death Eater and chiropteran forces dwindled down to one or two of each. Saya stabbed and slashed the last two while the students and teachers simultaneously attacked the two Death Eaters.

A cheer rang through the crowd. "We did it!" someone yelled. That was when Saya stepped forward.

"No, we haven't. There's still Voldemort and Diva to deal with. Who knows how many they have with them. Voldemort will have his most powerful Death Eaters with him and Diva will have chiropterans. Not to mention her four chevalier who are ten times more powerful than the chiropterans. This battle is far from over. Let's take this time to heal the wounded and rest. Then we'll march to the real battle." Saya said.

Another cheer rang through the crowd. Surprisingly, not many of the "Good guys" were injured. Pomfrey and Julia tended to everyone and shortly after, they were ready to face the real challenge. Diva and Voldemort were going down.

* * *

The Hogwarts force marched through the field towards the forbidden forest. There was a clearing there where they knew Voldemort and Diva would be. Not only did they have students and teachers, but others had joined the battle. Grawp joined along with the centaurs who had made it clear that they were only helping because "Those wretched humans had invaded their territory".

Saya, Haji, Kai, Riku, David, Lewis, Julia, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall led the charge. Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks, and the rest of the Order protected the rear. They walked through the trees into the clearing.

There was about ten Death Eaters who were easily recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Crabbe and Goyle's parents among others. There weren't any chiropterans surprisingly. However, James, Solomon, Nathan, and Amshel were there. Nathan was holding a basket that had two little cocoons in them.

Sitting in a chair in the middle of them was Voldemort. His demonic red eyes were watching them all. What surprised them was Diva. She had on a long white and blue dress. She was standing behind Voldemort and leaning over, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder with a smile playing on her lips. She was holding him like a lover would and it was obvious that Bellatrix was not happy about it. She looked at Saya with her deep blue eyes and her smile grew wider. She whispered something into Voldemort's ear, her eyes never leaving Saya's. Voldemort abruptly stood up and held out his arms.

"Ahh, Harry. It's so nice to see you again. And Saya too. It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from your sister. Why don't you join us? Both of you. We could remake the world in our image. You could both be a part of it. Imagine it. Wizards and chiropterans being the dominant force in the world."

"Never!" Harry spat at him. Saya nodded her head in agreement.

Voldemort frowned. "Such a pity. Seems I'll have to get rid of you then Harry. I'll leave Saya to Diva for a nice little family reunion."

He drew out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry did the same.

The two wizard's dance began. Each cast spells at one another, the colors colliding. Voldemort opened his mouth and a giant fire dragon came out, flying straight towards Harry. Harry twirled his wand and a sea serpent made of water snaked it's way to the dragon, the two forces colliding and battling. Finally, the two disappeared. Harry smirked and Voldemort's eyes grew wide in rage.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Blue and green collided and battled for dominance for a moment before something incredible happened. The green was sent flying straight back to Voldemort.

"NOOO!" came the blood curdling scream from the most powerful dark wizard the world had seen. And then it hit him. In the next second, Voldemort's cold body hit the ground with a thud that resounded through the entire crowd. All was quiet for a second, before an overwhelmingly loud cheer rang through the crowd.

Bellatrix ran forward, her wand held high above her head. Her eyes were filled with killing intent. She had lost it.

"Ava-" she began, but was cut off as suddenly ropes appeared around her and the rest of the Death Eaters. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't rid themselves of them.

"Oh just shut up." Hermione said. The crowd cheered again for what seemed like the tenth time today.

"Hold on! This isn't over yet! Diva's still standing along with her chiropterans." David yelled to the crowd which then immediately became hushed.

Saya and Diva stepped forward. This was it. It was time.

* * *

Saya and Diva drew their swords in sync.

"Diva. Please. We don't have to do this. You can come back to Okinawa with us. We can be an actual family. Think about your babies. You don't want them to be born into the world like this."

Diva's expression turned cold. "You don't understand Saya. You got to grow up like a normal human. While you were enjoying the world, I was stuck in that tower. You have no idea what it was like there. I saw the things that humans do to those who are weaker than them. That's why I can't do that sister dear. Don't you see I'm doing this for my babies?"

Solomon stepped forward also. "Diva, think about it. You and Saya can be an actual family. Your babies can grow up in a real family."

"Solomon, I've made up my mind. Stay out of my way."

"I can't hurt Saya. You know that. You know that I love her. I refuse to fight her."

James stepped forward to face Solomon. "Solomon, if you leave Diva for Saya, I'll have to kill you."

"You know you can't James."

James transformed into his chiropteran form along with Solomon. He launched himself at Solomon, slashing at him. Trying to end his life. The students watched in horror at the two monsters fighting. It was power like they hadn't seen before.

Diva smiled. "Don't worry about them. Just a little family quarrel. Saya, get changed. I won't fight you until you wear this."

Diva threw something at Saya who was about 50 feet from her. Saya picked it up and looked at it. No one but Haji could see what it was. She smiled a pained smile. She walked into the trees to change and not even a minute later, she came back out.

Saya was wearing her long pink dress that she used to wear at the zoo. She turned to Diva.

"I can't believe you had this. I haven't seen this in over a hundred years. I left it at the zoo the night you killed Joel and everyone else."

"Come Saya. Let's end this." Diva said drawing her sword.

"Fine." came the reply as Saya drew her sword as well, her eyes turning blood red.

The two sisters leaped at each other, their swords clashing in mid air. They twirled and ducked and dodged, each trying to slice the other one first. Neither hesitated, both knowing that if they did, they would be finished. Both sisters were fighting for a purpose. For family. For the world they wanted. For their dreams of the future.

Diva filled her sword up with her blood and attacked. However Saya anticipated this and blocked it. Saya managed to slip past Diva's defenses and stab her in the stomach.

Diva smiled. "You forgot your blood sister dear."

Diva grabbed Saya's sword so she couldn't escape and plunged her own sword into Saya's back, filled with her blood.

"SAYA!" Haji yelled, louder than anybody could ever think he could be. Diva backed away as Haji came running towards Saya.

"Haji…"

"I'm here Saya."

"Haji… I think I'm okay." Saya said softly.

"What?"

"I said I think I'm okay."

Haji looked at her back and sure enough, it was already healing.

"Thank God." Haji said and kissed the top of Saya's head.

"Amshel. What's going on? Why isn't Saya dead?" Diva asked.

Instead of Amshel, Nathan answered. "When you became pregnant, your blood lost it's potency. You can't kill Saya with your blood."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Diva screeched.

"Diva, did you honestly want to kill your sister? I saw your face during that entire battle. It was one of pain and suffering. You know you want a family like Saya. That's all you've ever wanted. I know that's what your mother wanted too."

Diva looked down, her hair covering her eyes. There was silence for a minute before she looked up again, tears silently steaming down her face.

"Diva…" Saya said, her voice showing sadness and sympathy for her sister.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe that's what I want."

Saya stood up and walked over to her sister. "Diva, please. Come back to Okinawa. Your sleep's coming up too. You could go there with me. Your chevalier could come too. And the babies. We could give them a real home. A real family." Saya grasped her sister's hand and smiled softly.

"My babies… You're right Saya. I don't want them to grow up like we did. They deserve better."

At that moment, everyone heard cracking followed by the sound of crying. Diva went wide-eyed.

"My babies. They're awake now."

Diva and Saya ran over to the babies. They each picked one up and held it in their arms. Saya held the little girl with red eyes and Diva held the little girl with blue eyes.

"Two more queens." Nathan said smiling.

"What are you going to name them, Diva?" Saya asked.

"I'll name this one Mizuki."

"What about this one?"

"How about Miyuki?"

"What do those names mean?" Harry asked.

"Mizuki is beautiful moon in Japanese and Miyuki means beautiful snow."

"They're good names."

Both sisters held a baby in one arm and held their sister's hand with the other.

"Let's go home Diva."

* * *

**_Authors Note:_ I told you there was a twist! I like Diva. I just think that she was misunderstood and hurt. Spoiler Alert for HP! I also didn't want George to lose an ear or Fred, Tonk, Lupin, Mad-Eye, and Hedwig to die. I dislike J.K. Rowling for that. Anyways, continue on to the epilogue!**


	13. Secret Rose: Epilogue

**_Authors Note:_ Well here's the epilogue! It's short and sweet. Hope you enjoy. Please review too. _R&R_! P.S. I know Haji doesn't have a last name. I just thought it sounded better.**

* * *

Secret Rose

Chapter Thirteen

A Bright Future

A 47 year old Harry sat on the couch in his house thinking of the day the darkest wizard in history was destroyed.

Saya, Diva, and the rest of the gang went home to Okinawa. The Death Eaters had been rounded up and sent to Azkaban. All had turned out well. The two sisters became a family and Voldemort died. A pretty happy ending. Last time he heard, Saya, Diva, and the babies went into their thirty year sleep.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on Ginny, we need to go to Ron and Hermione's."

"Why? What are we going to do with the kids?"

He handed her an envelope. Her eyes went wide as she read it. "Okay. I'll get the kids and we'll head over. This is some pretty big news."

Ginny yelled for her kids.

"Come on you lot. We're going to Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's. Grab some floo powder. You know what to do."

Harry and the kids went through first. She set the envelope on the counter and went after them.

**_To: Mr. & Mrs. Potter, _**

**_You are hereby invited to the marriage ceremony of Haji Hayashi and Saya Otonashi in Okinawa, Japan on June 21__st__ at 3 pm._**


End file.
